Communication can include sensitive information for users. For example, communication that includes financial information, personal information, and/or current location information can be sensitive to particular users. To protect the sensitive information, the information can be encrypted with an encryption process. There are many different encryption processes that can be utilized. Encryption can be a process of encoding the information in such a way that only authorized users can access the information.